


Santa Comes For Naughty Boys Too

by AngelsMayDie



Category: NCT
Genre: Barebacking, Cosplay? Sort of, Definitely not Vanilla, M/M, NiceTurnedNaughty!Jaehyun, PWP, Santa!Doyoung, Top!Doyoung, UnconventionalBondage, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsMayDie/pseuds/AngelsMayDie
Summary: Everybody was sure Jaehyun was number 1 in Santa's nice list. He is always nice. At least for 364 days, until he had the urge to be naughty for one single time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whole NCT Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whole+NCT+Fandom).



> Have A Messy Christmas and a Horny New Year Everyone!

 

Jung Jaehyun is known as _that_ guy.

 

Not known for being major A-hole kind of guy. Nor the one that packs and trades all the brownies and good stuff.

 

Neither the nerdy type.

 

Okay, maybe a little nerdy and a dash of otaku-ness.

 

Probably just a teenager's thing.

 

Just a phase.

 

Nothing big.

 

Jung Jaehyun is known as the 'nice' guy…

 

It's against his vows to hurt any living thing. He is really that kind.

 

 

**But Jaehyun has a hot Santa tied to the headboard of his hospital bed while he lewdly sucks a meaty 8-inch candy cane...**

 

 

 

Problematic and shocking, right? Not to mention drastic...

 

It probably was a buildup.

 

Jaehyun does not fear the hospitals before. Back in the old days, he was very fond of them. He like going there not because he’s sickly and requires special medical attention.  Rather, he likes socializing to patients and share his happiness to them. He even spent his 9th 10th 11th 12th and 13th birthday with the kids cooped in the pediatric ward while his resident surgeon-mother had to pull out all the strings to make it possible. He stopped on this annual event not because he outgrew being nice but because his birthday always fall between class week so...he just visits every bits of free time he had...spring breaks, summer break, thanksgiving, Christmas and new year – when he can prepare better. He just 'out-niced' his young self as he grew up.

 

Perhaps throughout the exposure, Jaehyun has developed this inexplicable fascination towards medical people...nurses, doctors even med students. He thinks 99 percent of the them, male and female alike, were damn attractive. Maybe it was because they are nice, and oh so attentive to their patients as they nurture them back to health. Or maybe it was their attire, clean and baring... it’s just his 20/20 vision but he can see and he’s hyper aware of subtle curves and muscles under those white gowns. It was nothing serious at first. Just his personal bias.

 

He can always shake it off...and he’s proud he hasn’t jerk it off.

 

But everything change after his first physical test. It simple requirement to get in university.

 

Post high school, pre-uni Jaehyun was giddy to go to the hospital and was excited to be surrounded with nice looking med staffs. It was a new experience because it was his first time to be in a different hospital, the university owned and controlled hospital.  He's complacent that the tests were going to be harmless battery of examination – x-ray are okay, urine and stool sample can be awkward but easy nonetheless, blood test can be a bit scary because needles, but among the list he was mystified as to what is a DRE. It was not required though but he had the extra money, he has his slight hypochondria kicking in and it has digital in the name. He didn’t read the full description, he just ticked all the boxes on the pamphlet.

 

During his DRE was the least ‘nice’ that Jaehyun has ever been all his life. Initially, he was just rude as he incessantly stared at the doctor assigned to execute it on him. He was bothered by the male doctor. It was terrible, he was not just crushing on him but he was graphically, unconsciously fantasizing naughty scenes of them fitting in together in the most uncomfortable but very satisfying positions. The man in question had this stone hard gaze that just made his dick harder under his borrowed gown. Even when the doctor had a mask covering half of his face, only his razor-sharp eyes available for Jaehyun to see much to his dismay, he still drives the boy senseless.  He thought how good it must feel if those veiny forearms would circle around his fragile waist while that huge hands do its medical wonders over his body. Not to mention the freakishly skin tight slacks that just failed to hide his nether assets, front and back.

 

“Jaehyun’s?” that call snapped him out of lusty reverie. He shyly nodded and scold himself mentally.

 

“why don’t you sit here.” The hot enough to be illegal doctor beckons him closer and settle himself on the cushions.

 

At a closer distance, every sexy aspect of him Jaehyun initially liked was invalidated by the doctor’s wide shoulders. It’s just too inviting – to be kissed and bitten, to run over his tongue and taste it good and claim him his, to be held for support as Jaehyun himself ride the doctor’s huge cock in a laughable attempt to make him come. The doctor was that blessed that he had too clasp his hands and pretend to look like an obedient patient but was just hiding his awkward boner.

 

“Just take off your underwear.” Jaehyun can’t grasp what he just heard. He was not ready for this. He is a virgin in every sense of the word. Yes, he just did imagine of rated sex, his lips may but his hips won't lie. But thing is he just knows concept and practice are two different things and god knows how pathetically inexperienced he is. This scene is straight up copy of the cheap plotless porn Ten ‘unintentionally’ made him watch (and he never trust him or his files ever again.)

 

And no, he doesn’t want to be dropped in the middle of sex with world’s hottest doctor because he can’t give him a proper man loving.

 

“Is this your first time” blood drains away from his face as embarrassment lambast his pathetically ‘virgin’-y existence. 

 

“Y-yes. I’m a virgin” Jaehyun wanted to add more like ‘please be gentle’ but the doctor was laughing his ass out, doubling over. As far as Jaehyun knows he is just 19 so his unwanted virginity is only worthy of a snort, or a laugh of pity, not a full-blown rolling on the floor.

 

“I guess it is really your first time.” The doctor put his mask beneath his chin to breath in and tame the burst of laughter, revealing his bunny teeth, probably the only feature he had that does not scream ‘I’m dominating your ass until you can’t walk.’  His lips were sexy too but at least he can focus on his teeth and withhold his desires, not that the front teeth were hideous to look at, but those toned down the machismo.

 

“Are you even aware what is DRE?” Doyoung asked with a very light and friendly tone, another not a “dominating-your-ass” quality…but god, it was leaning on the perfect boyfriend side.

 

Jaehyun realize Doctor Kim was waiting for a response so he shakes his head to let the other know he was a knucklehead. “Okay should I explain it to before you decide definitely if you would push through, Jaehyun-shi. Jaehyun just nods and mentally scolds himself for answering that way. Though he should scold the doctor for taking his breath away but again.

 

“So, DRE stands for Digital Rectal Examination,” Doyoung started explaining in a very begetting but still distant voice, like the almost-personal-but-still-professional manner. “This test search for any signs of roughness in the last tract of digestive system or possible bleeding and sometime for men, checking roughness, tenderness or enlargement of the prostate that may be indicative of cancer.” Jaehyun visibly flinched from the C-word but the doctor seems to be genuinely paying attention to him so he added, “DRE are just used to assess symptoms, blood tests and biopsy are the still the best method to confirm it.” 

Jaehyun seems to be still in discomfort so Doctor Kim diverts his attention on topics that are pleasant like why does he need lab results. For the time being, they had learned a little about each other. The doctor’s full name was Kim Dongyoung, his friends call him Doyoung because it sounds a lot more fluid, he was actually just an intern, not quite the doctor-doctor as he humbly says but Jaehyun insists that it’s still cool. Jaehyun, too, is aspiring to be a doctor, taking preparatory med courses in this university and well he had nothing much to say. That he was younger by four years old (to which he thinks was perfect.) He was too shy, and too busy reprimanding his conscious self that its creepy to stare but his conscious was too busy, too. Too busy staring.

The talk was comfy but Jaehyun had to ask, “How does DRE work?”

“Uhmm, you see, the person would administer DRE by inserting finger in the rectal canal and try to spot abnormalities by touching the walls.” Doyoung said casually. Jaehyun wanted to look amazed and say ‘Owwww~’ like he’s deeply interested but he blurted out, “WTF, fingers? Where’s the digital in that.” The doctor look at him with this ridiculously gorgeous smile, maybe a little bit teasing this time.

Doyoung raised his hand, thick and strong fingers wiggling with emphasis, “See this? Fingers? Digits?” It was an outrage! Jaehyun wanted to sue the whole medical community for calling such with a very misleading name. But he had a crisis far worse than that. In a matter of minutes, he’ll have something far up in his ass.

“Do you still want to go on?”

Jaehyun finds himself nodding though he’s insides were churning.

“I’m getting mixed signals here. You nodding yes but your legs look ready to sprint out the moment you see fit.” Doyoung observes his jittery legs vibrating, like a motor revving up and just run like an F1 grand prix participant. Jaehyun insists, though reluctantly. He clearly remembers something about the refund being not a hundred percent. Even hospitals got to mean business. He tried to affirm, this time answering with words, “Let just get it on, Doc.”

“Now, off with your briefs.” Doyoung said as if it was nothing when it fact it really doesn’t but Jaehyun’s mind tricking himself it had to mean something.

“No looky, I promise.” Doyoung said, while and rummaging through a stack of papers on his desk.

“and can you please relax. You can call me hyung; 4 years isn’t so much of a gap. Stop being stiff.” The other thing that is stiff that he should watch out for in the room was his dick.

But this has to be done. He paid for it. His mother does, actually.

Doyoung peered away as Jaehyun take off his briefs as he promised. “done.” He timidly announced then sat back down without a cover on his bum, underwear folded twice smaller than he used to between his hands, and chills pooled in him from navel below.

Doyoung turned around, right hand gloved and sleeked with lubricant still coiled and hidden behind his back so the younger wouldn’t be startled all together. “would you mind lifting your legs...or should I do it for you?” the doctor asked considerately.

 

It’s hard to form a coherent answer for that but Jaehyun knows to answer right away because he knew was already a nuisance. “I trust hyung” was simple but enough to be considered a meeting of the minds.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and braced his hands on the metal sides of the chair. He felt Doyoung’s uncovered left hand made contact with his knees lightly and slide upwards and fold the gown up neatly to reveal his intimate parts. Jaehyun tells his mind that the doctor was being professional about it so he shouldn’t make a fuzz but he can’t will the hardness away so he instinctively grabs the hem of the patient gown to hide his erection but Doyoung caught his hand and calmly encourage him “don’t worry. Hard-ons are natural. You’re still growing after all. Just tell me if I hurt you, okay.”

Jaehyun somewhat felt assured but it just went away again when Doyoung’s huge calloused hand carefully lifts his calves up then spread it wide until his butt cheeks were apart, completely exposing his untouched hole, causing his eyes to involuntarily shut tight. If being in that position as a man beholds him wasn’t enough, then the cold lubricated finger trying to penetrate him sets his nerves on fire. “you’re doing good, jaehyunnie” he can’t let his mouth open because he knew only an obscene noise can come out of him. All he did was just nod to signal the man to push through the procedure.

At that moment, Jaehyun was already drenched in his own sweat but his mind can still recognize civility until Doyoung added the second finger thrusting in him shallowly. Out of thoughtless reflex, Jaehyun lunged his body forward and grab onto Doyoung to relieve this unfamiliar fever rapidly and dangerously spreading throughout his tiny body. Doyoung interpreted the sudden unintended action as a response of aching but he heard the younger hoarsely voiced out, “go on.” To which he complied.

Doyoung inched in slowly and Jaehyun just stables himself in the doctor’s embrace, resting his face on the elder’s shoulders, finding comfort and warmth between those solid crooks. When Doyoung delved deeper, reaching his patient’s prostate, he felt Jaehyun squirmed under him in attempt himself to be as small as possible. He withdraws a little and brush the bundle of nerves again to affirm and Jaehyun released a pleasured moan he had been earnestly holding this entire ordeal. “hold on a little. I’ll touch it one last time, jaehyunnie.”

The doctor tries to calm the boy down but it must be the teen’s last spurt of hot blood that makes the statement hyper addictive that he had to bite on his own lip to suppress the impending shameless moan. With one last stroke, one final pressure delivered, Jaehyun violently shake, spine arching forward as if he wanted fuse to the nearest body available and came on to the doctor’s hand.

He didn’t even need to ride out the high of his orgasm. Jaehyun just slip on his underwear without cleaning out and run past the examination room’s threshold, not minding the sensitivity between his legs because he’s too ashamed to look at the doctor. He just needs to be away from here because a stranger just made him come. It was not even a deliberate stimulation but he came for him anyway...

 

 

**The erotic flashback still can’t explain why nice guy Jaehyun has a Santa-cosplaying Doyoung tied up on the headboard of his hospital bedroom while he had a huge dick in his mouth.**

 

 

 

God knows how much he resented that. ‘he wasn’t even fingering me’. From that moment onwards, Jung Jaehyun never ever had set foot on a hospital again. Even Madame Jung questions why he won’t but she let it slide a little too frequent that she’s already disinterested to find reason of her son’s 180-degree change of perspective.

 

But Jaehyun stays nice.

 

Taking ‘nice’ away from Jaehyun is like stripping him his humanity, it’s like trying to take away alcohol from alcoholics, they always had a secret stash. So he continued being nice...He had been more engaged to church activities, he’s been taking his studies seriously, he even took initiatives to improve himself physically with sports and her mother can definitely brag that her Jaehyun turned out to be a young man women, men and their mother would love.

 

But one unfortunate wintry day of December, some delivery truck loses its break and the slippery snow blanket prevents its tires to skid on the road to let friction break its uncontrolled inertia all while endangering a kid crossing the road. The truck approaches the kid who’s petrified by what was about to hit him. The only saving grace was there’s nice guy Jung Jaehyun to the rescue. Adrenaline-pumped, Jaehyun heroically leapt forward grabbing the boy by the hand and rolled on the snow-clad pavement. Thankfully, the kid was unscathed.

 

However, Madame Jung wants to say the same to her baby. Jaehyun is lucky enough not to sustain any fracture, he just incurred a minor abrasion of skin in his knees but his mother insists to confine him in a regular ward.

 

“What a horrible Christmas this is!”, her mother exclaimed.

“mom, you’re a licensed doctor. Of all people, you should know I don’t need to be imprisoned in a ward” Jaehyun protested as he is being restricted in a stretcher when he is very capable of walking on his feet without any difficulty. His mother insisted that he should be confined or she would disown him for not fulfilling his duty as a filial son so he just naturally agreed.

 

“mom why did you request for a three-day confinement? and in a private ward at that? Isn’t it unnecessarily long and really expensive.” He thought 24 hours is more than enough for post-traumatic observation.

 

“your father and I need to grandmamma so stay here okay.” His mother said nonchalantly when he was deposited in the ward and the medical assistants are away, leaving the mother and son in.

 

“this is a hospital, ma, not a hotel for boys almost past their teen but their mother has to be that embarrassing. I can take care of myself perfectly.” He reasoned out. Even though Jaehyun was not rushed to the dreaded university hospital, the sterile white wallpapers just stared at him as if they could spill his dirty secret.

Jaehyun’s mother left and his final say was ‘for the record, I’m hurt because I thought you were genuinely concerned but it was all a ploy dispatch me. Some mother you are.’ To which Madame Jung just replied ‘who’s overreacting now’.

Jaehyun just nicely accepted his fate for being born from her. He’s a nice guy after all.

 

 

 

**But it still doesn’t explain why nice guy Jung Jaehyun is giving a blowjob to captive Santa leashed on the headboard of his hospital bed.**

 

Insofar, his unjust imprisonment was bearable. Jaehyun was paranoid and the memory of coming for a hot doctor while his finger barely move in him haunts his dear life. He did even tried dating but he couldn’t bring himself to kiss his previous partners. It’s not because they were lousy or anything...it’s that the touch, the stares and fleeting smiles, just anything between him and Doyoung that day can’t even be comparable to planned dates and expensive tokens of affections. Not even remotely close. He decides that he should already forgive himself.

A year already past. ‘by now. He probably forgotten. Everybody can forget it right?’ he asked himself as he examines his consciousness. ‘I mean anybody would forget about a boy who blow his load on their hand right?’ That question reveals the severity of his undoing. That he accidentally unloading onto someone else’s is hands down the weirdest and wildest encounter ever or at least deserved a spot in the ‘pee-inducing’ kind of funny in the unforgettable corner of one’s memory bank.

A knock interrupts him before salvaging his own hair. “can i come in.” A muffled voice politely asked from the outer side of the door. He was about to be thankful that his attending doctor save him from self-induced hysteria, from the not so nice thoughts but he was more fucked. He wished he was...by his hot attending physician… because he is Kim fucking Doyoung.

“Patient Jung Jaehyun.” It should supposed to sound like an inquiry but it came out like a bored and objectionable statement like Jung Jaehyun...The Boy Who Came doesn’t ring a bell to Doctor Kim. He met Doyoung’s sharp gaze and gave Jaehyun a smile...not a Cheshire teasing grin dash with awful familiarity that the younger expects...just the good old ‘healing’ smile all doctors, and nurses seemed to perfect.

The checkup went peacefully. It was like a normal set-up. Minus the stares Jaehyun keeps throwing at the doctor who doesn’t even tried to dodge – like he’s aware but he’s a pro at ignoring non-value adding whatnots.

All night Jaehyun thought about reasons...why did God let an angel walk the Earth, or how cunning the devil is for making a sex pot, or how Kim Doyoung’s shoulders are absolutely legal when it should not, or why would Doctor Kim forget him. ‘The Boy Who Came’ he himself cringed with the self-given title.

Sleep evades him with but soon he caught on it.

There are a list-full of reasons as to why he wasn’t being tormented by Doctor Kim, some are crazy, most are just crazy-crazy and one is almost-crazy but forgivably reasonable: Kim Dongyoung is a sex god and making people come untouched is his specialty. Still crazy but he was too exhausted to delve deeper. Looking at the doctor’s appearance and it doesn’t seem so farfetched.

He almost had grasped on sleep but on the last note of the lullaby, he may or may have not heard a soft knock at his door. He chooses to ignore it since it didn’t persist enough, regarding it as a pigment of imagination then tried to get back to sleep.

Then it sounded again. But the one in the opposite side of the door hasn’t announced his/her identity. The knocked increased in volume, and so does his own heartbeat. It could be his self-induced hypochondria or a forewarning dementia, but back in the days, Jaehyun finds private wards scary because a creep could attack a patient and the nurses would discover the body a little too late as the assailant already made a clean get away. He likes the room with more patients (not that he prays many would fall ill) better simply because it was livelier that way.

The lights in his room were out so when the door was forced open, the searing light sliced his vision. A bulky, silhouette of monster with pointy head and single antenna, holding some sort of huge container that he assumed what the monster will use to hide his dead body. He immediately run for the intercom across the room, ignoring the streams of blood coming out of the disconnected IV tubes, to alert the nurses but the offender beat him to it.

He was unable to move. His limbs neutralized from the strong grip. The only thing left logical to do was to scream but he couldn’t find his voice. He was about to cry when the lights were opened revealing a man in a Santa suit, all red and with the fluffy adorable beard. “Jaehyun-shi, why did you do that?” Jaehyun recognized the voice as Santa let him sat back to his bed and fiddle with the tubing to reconnect the IV.

This Santa was weird because a stethoscope and a flash light was in his pocket. “Open your eyes wide.” The man said while flashing the light in his right then to his left eye. “I’m pretty sure I checked if you had trauma, before.” Santa mumbled to himself while cutely scratching the back of his head.

Jaehyun seems to pick up what Santa was talking about so he explained himself. “It wasn’t about the accident, I thought it was a pervert trying to –“ Doyoung was laughing again, so hard that his fake beard were displaced to his sides.

“I’m so sorry.” Doyoung said between hiccups.

Doyoung laid next to him, removing his fake beard, clutching his chest. “I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“What brings you here? And what’s with the get up?” Jaehyun asked, trying to relieve the tension his stupid impulse caused.

“The specialist doctors organized a party. More like they gave out money but the residents have to do the dirty work, hence the Santa suit. And I thought you might be bored celebrating Christmas by yourself so I got you this.” Doyoung sat up and reached for the red sack, taking out a popsicles and pizza slices. Jaehyun blushed at the thoughtfulness but he had to ask, “Why me?” he asked while he lay a hand on a slice of meat-covered pizza.

“I kind of overheard you and your Doctor Jung leaving you out here and we’re kind of in the same boat.” Jaehyun cocked his head questioningly on how they were on the same boat. He clear had no intubation attached to him. “Mom and pops left me for Paris this Christmas. They were the exact same specialist assholes who instructed me to dance in the middle of the pedia ward for some cash.” Doyoung sighed dejectedly.

“Being a doctor pays off only after residency you know.” Doyoung discouraged him jokingly. Jaehyun just hums, he couldn’t get over the fact that he was sharing a bed with this hot Santa. There’s nothing romantic in a hospital bed though. Seriously, some guy may have died there.

“Have you watched this? It had a good rating.” Doyoung broke his train of thoughts, slamming the break before he reached the station of dull and morbid acropolis, remote on his hands and a highlight on ‘Kubo and the Two Strings’ at the TV Screen.

Jaehyun shook his head. “No.”

Lies.

He watched it like three times in a row the time he had his paws on a copy. Then several more times a few days after.

He loved it but he secretly loves spending more time with this man.

Unbeknownst to Doyoung, Jaehyun was growing frustrated on the sounds escaping from Doyoung’s mouth every plot twist unraveled. Those ‘ohhhs’ and ‘ahhhs’, even the way he licks his fingers when he finished his slice, all had to be too sexual in his ears but the man seemed to be oblivious of the effect he had on the younger. Doyoung was really immersed in finishing the movie.

Jaehyun decided to pig out his frustration with more of cheesy crust and a nice cold ice cream on a stick to match his ice-cold body.

Soon the movie finished. Doyoung looked satisfied but Jaehyun? Not so much.

Not at all.

Jaehyun bitterly sucked on another popsicle, too furious of what could happen but what didn't happen. ‘Two lonely people alone in a dark private room with a bed big enough to accommodate both of them and what could be the best possible outcome? Watching a kid's movie? DENG DENG DENG DENG! WRONG! CUDDLES! Cuddles is always the right answer!" Nice guy Jaehyun himself must be too sexually frustrated.

"Why are playing with that popsicle." Doyoung was about to get up and bid farewell but he noticed Jaehyun’s peculiar way of eating popsicles.

 

"Because I'm good with my tongue." Jaehyun demonstrated what he can do with a popsicle. Once he finished the first, he opened a second pack and kissed the tip while his long lashes cordially entwined as he shuts his eyes. "Uhm." Then he placed the elongated treat sideways, tongue traveling up from the base up to the top end. "Yummy~…Ah." Then he swallowed the whole dessert without gagging, showing superior control with his mouth. Jaehyun's eyes fluttered open but the popsicle is still buried in his mouth. He looked at Doyoung seductively as he pushes it out but take it back in when it's half way revealed and moaned and then out and in again, delighted purrs elicited in between.

 

"Jaehyun, you're getting weird." Doyoung gulp with Jaehyun's erotic display but Jaehyun asked back, "Am I?" while he feigned innocence and 'accidentally' dump the popsicle at Doyoung's baggy red pants, his knees shivered. "Oopsie. My bad. I'll help you clean this Santa." Jaehyun grabbed the popsicle soiling the pants but his hands linger a bit longer between the doctor's legs, trying to sneak a touch or two. "Gosh~ I'm such a klutz!" The popsicle slipped from his Jaehyun's palm…again, but this time it landed on Doyoung's dick, blasting cold sensation to his groin only to be replaced by burning feeling when Jaehyun's small hand grab his length.

 

"Yah Jung Jaehyun. Are you out of your mind?" Doyoung said wearily and was about to evacuate but Jaehyun, with a force he himself don't know he possessed, pressed Doyoung's back until it draws to the headboard and tied his hands at the steel grills with the doctor's stethoscope carelessly shoved somewhere in the bed. Doyoung tries to fight back even if his arms were in his back. He thrashed with his legs but the younger sits on them, killing the last mobility with sheer weight.

 

"This is ridiculous, Jaehyun. Untie me this instant." Doyoung used his words as he is sitting with a lot of stress on his hands and legs to show resistance.

 

"But Santa hasn't saw how good am I, yet. Have you?" Jaehyun said as he starts purring at the doctor's ear, dainty shaky hands fumbling through the buttons of the red suit. It was clear that he was nervous about this but he still rashly tugged away Doyoung's upper attire until it pools down to his tied hands and reinforcing the initial restrains. The younger leaned forward, lifting his own body, then settling his butt first on the other's half-hard dick, and gives those broad shoulders kitten licks while his hands roam up and down Doyoung's exposed torso. Both of them shuddered, the captor being burned with his desires slowly being satisfied while the captive felt a wave of cold brooding over the situation. Jaehyun ears are dysfunctional from the other's as he continued to inhale Doyoung's essence from his right shoulder, groping the left, feeling the lean muscles tensed and sturdy and strongly responsive to his bidding. He nips on them, itsy bits of teeth sinking here and there.

 

Jaehyun's velvet lips openly moans when he felt Doyoung's erection grew more frantic through the loose offensively red cotton pants to his ass cleft. The younger circles his thin hands on Doyoung's shoulders to force their bodies together, grinding his poorly covered torso to the man's taut chest, his own delicate unexposed nipples rubbing to the other's engorged nub. "So, Santa. Am I still not in the top spot of your good boys list?" Jaehyun asked cheekily in between huffs.

 

Jaehyun's little body straddling and desperately trying to enclose Doyoung's larger form in the tiny cave he can form in his embrace, Jaehyun's fevered ass radiating enough heat to melt two popsicles, his heavenly voice muttering sinful questions, everything just makes Doyoung's mind fuzzy from the lack of blood. His brain is more numbed than his actually blood-deprived hands as it concentrated in his cock. "Yo-you're fucking naughty." He growled fervently only to be parried with Jaehyun's challenging chuckle.

 

"I'll sue you when I get out of this."

 

Jaehyun was afraid of the threat. But his all the way down there, too far to turn back.

 

'Do things right.' His motto still applies. If he's doing something wrong, then he should do it right.

 

The younger pushed back creating minimal space between them, hands traveling southward, untangling the thick black belt over the belly that completes the signature Santa look. Jaehyun eyes twinkled with more mischief, nice guy image suddenly too stale for him that he just threw it away then ties the belt fabric belt over Doyoung's mouth, rendering him voiceless. "Less complaining, more moaning." As sweet as Doyoung's voice is in his ears, the last thing Jaehyun needs was a barrage of guilt tripping protest and incessant screaming that would most likely result of getting caught raping a doctor, ending behind bars as a sexual offender without getting the goods. He should get it at least before dying in embarrassment or at the hands of his mother, whichever comes first.

 

Jaehyun surged again, hating the momentary space then placed a rough kiss over the top of Doyoung's covered lips to which the doctor tried to avoid, pressing it hard as if doing so would reach beyond the fabric obstruction and lips would meet. Jaehyun's hungry mouth traveled south to the chin then to Doyoung's prominent Adam's apple. He took more time kissing the sexy bulge, licking it wet, taking it in his mouth and hums in resonance of the vibrato produced by Doyoung's muffled protest while the younger's hands grip the doctor's well-developed chest, squeezing all the taunting manliness out of them.

 

Jaehyun's hands snake passed Doyoung's lean stomach and go for the hem of his pants, and tugged it downward 'til it pools on the knees divulging an erect cock that couldn't fit in those briefs. He opened another packet of popsicle, this time red - probably watermelon, his absolute favorite treat on a stick, and rubbed it on Doyoung's clothed shaft watching it melt slowly from the heat and soil the fabric more. The younger gets giddy when Doyoung's huge cock revealed its outline, veiny and throbbing, through the icy wet briefs. The underwear proven to be useless in hiding what's beneath, Jaehyun tugged it down and put the half-thawed treat beside the leaking erection for comparison to which Doyoung groans with the harsh sensation.

 

He licked his lips in awe at how meager the popsicle was next to Doyoung's. “Santa’s package is no joke.” Doyoung growled at the younger’s attempt to be funny.

 

“Relax. If you’re not willing to give this to me, then I have to be the Grinch who stole Christmas…or at least this huge present.” Jaehyun dives in between Doyoung's legs, inhaling the man's scent. Doyoung proved himself to be very hygienic even down here that all Jaehyun could nuzzle was the artificial flavoring and nothing else. He gave a kitten lick on its tip tasting it for the first time. Another lick and he was hooked, hazy and shook.

 

He then swirls his tongue on the head, loving the taste, knocking watermelon out of first place. He affirms this fact by bring the popsicle back in his mouth. 'Definitely better' he thinks.

 

Deciding to try another explosive move, Jaehyun crunched the ice pops, putting the remaining treat in his mouth then capture Doyoung's tip mixing two different flavors - his former favorite flavor and the one that ousted it.

 

Doyoung lost his battle of virtues. Together with the fact that he wasn't sexually active for quite some time, not even trying play with himself to find release for weeks and the bizarre cold and hot blast of Jaehyun's mouth just kills him of overstimulation. He couldn't do anything more but to thrust upwards shoving more of his cock in so the rest of his length could savor the wet friction the younger offers.

 

Jaehyun thought he would choke out of the sheer size when Doyoung bucked hard unannounced but his gag reflex didn't kick too hard as he thought it would. He cautioned the force initially with his right hand, pumping the portion he still can't take in but he subsequently gave up, steadied his head and let the man fuck his mouth open. The younger was too thrilled of his newfound prowess, enjoying the sight as he looks up – labored moans beyond the confines of the black belt around his mouth, sweat trickling down every crevice, everything about Doyoung's horny state - all while receiving him graciously.

 

The ruthless pounding went on and on until they find the perfect rhythm where they meet and in synch. Few more powerful thrust and a rougher groan, Jaehyun tasted a whole new confection. He was surprised so he back out enough for Doyoung's cock to escape his mouth which spewed more hot milk along the corners of Jaehyun's lips. He took him back in and anticipated several rounds of thick come, and swallow it like a good boy.

 

After sucking him dry, he sat back up, finger thumbing the remnants in his face and swallow the evidence of crime while he seductively looks at Doyoung's spent stupor with a desire flickering from his eyes.

 

Jaehyun gave himself a pat. He truly outdone himself.

 

"Told you I wasn't bluffing when I said I'm good with my mouth." Jaehyun speak up cheekily. Doyoung was just sending death glares, sane enough to know what happened was wrong, because his words were intentionally taken from him.

 

Doyoung was thanking all the beings above as the smug look from the younger's face was wiped off with a sour one, probably from the horrifying realization but he was confused when Jaehyun stood up, towering above him from his still restrained sitting form. Doyoung cannot guess what the other was thinking because the younger's eyes were hidden through his bangs.

 

"I-i" Jaehyun started quivering, hands fisting the ends of his gown. "I don't like wearing underwear." He said furiously blushing as he lifts the fabric up to support his statement. He knew going commando was kinky and he wasn't sure if it's Doyoung's cup of tea but he'd take the risk to cut the foreplay short.

The younger is very insecure showing his own body to other since it was his first time to do so but he lightened up when he noticed Doyoung's cock is already half-hard with just this sight.

 

Doyoung groaned, albeit constricted. Hormones frenzied throughout his system upon laying his eyes on Jaehyun's tight ball sac, petite curved pinkish cock leaking and his flawless milky skin between his thighs and the fact that Jaehyun has always been wearing nothing beneath all this time. The boy was just crazy…crazy beautiful and crazy sexy but the private show ended too quickly for his liking when the younger let the gown fall back down.

 

Plump butt and on cock, Jaehyun grinds his hips, feeling in control when his ministrations got Doyoung on in no time. "If sucking on Santa's candy cane wasn't good enough…" Jaehyun trailed off, leaving wet kiss on the captive's oh so strong shoulders, "Then I guess riding this South Pole uhhh!" he grinds particularly rough fitting the dick in his cleft deliciously " this would definitely cement in your list of good boys"…or your 'to-do list' he thought but decided against it because it does not have any Christmas pun.

 

After a minute of worshipping Doyoung's upper body with kisses, touches and paints of saliva, Jaehyun lift his body up, supporting his weight with his left arm saddled on Doyoung's shoulder until his face leveled with Doyoung's. Eye to eye, they shared a heated battle of pleas and no's, but lust still triumphs. His right hand was underneath the gown searching for the engorged cock leaking. Doyoung growled and his body rock forward colliding with the other body when Jaehyun gives a forceful squeeze. Jaehyun tried not to give in with the sensation brought by Doyoung's solid abs rubbing on his own dick under his clothes. Releasing a last breath of encouragement, Jaehyun position Doyoung at his entrance, feeling the scorch of anticipation.

 

Jaehyun tried to fit the shaft in, yet it didn't penetrate. He tried the second time, with more force, he sits on Doyoung but still no avail. The third time, the head pushed through but the there was a wave of discomfort forming in his ass. He keeps telling himself it was a minor issue so push himself lower by an inch, breaking himself open for him as the dull discomfort became pain. His determination keeps him from noticing he was crying and refuse to move further.

 

Doyoung noticed this and realized that the boy is physically unprepared for this or worse, Jaehyun is still a virgin. The man started to free again, now even gnashing the gagging fabric. "I can do this! I can take you well." Jaehyun dignified taking two inches of Doyoung in. He's already halfway. He thinks that this pain was a small price to pay, that soon it will subside and all that will be is bliss and mindblowing sex.

 

He tried to push further but the pain is already unbearable, like he has torn himself beyond repair.

Doyoung violently thrash his head, careful not to move his lower half so as not to add more on the younger's plate, asking to be freed. Jaehyun is already lost for words. He's confusedly in pain but he couldn’t go on further. Now he knew it was the bravado of lust that has been acting. He just wanted to be filled with Doyoung but he can't. With hesitation, he untied the belt.

 

"Get the knot off. NOW!!!" Doyoung screamed, the anger was deafening and scares Jaehyun. He untied the now busted apparatus and Doyoung shoved Jaehyun's body away from him, tossing him away easily as soon as he can and put back on his costume and make a run to the doors.

 

When Jaehyun heard the door shutting, he can't help but sob as he looks to the colorless ceiling, knowing what happened and what was about to. He severely fucked everything and the guilt forced his tears out. It was more than inappropriate to do such. He tried to understand himself, why did he go as far, but he couldn't even understand his own body. Why was he still hard and bucking his hips up in a futile attempt to find pleasure? He shamelessly moans, desperate for release even in the midst of the fiasco. Was he always this uncontainable? He questions himself.

 

The door rushed open and Jaehyun covered his face with his hand to cry more, thinking this was too early for the police to take him. He still a mess, sobbing and horny, a begrudging combination that reminds that he was in deed not the nice guy he thought he is. He wanted to cry louder, scream louder to force out the life in him but he felt something soft covered his lips, silencing the impending wails.

 

It was a kiss, warm and welcoming? or a tool of disarming? Jaehyun doesn't know because it was Doyoung's lips and all his body could do was to kiss back savoring the cleanliness hinted with something sweet. Jaehyun opened his eyes and the outline of calmly closed pair confirm it was not a lamination of his desire.

 

The doctor parted from him, reaching for a gauze that Jaehyun clearly remembered wasn't in the room before. "It's an astringent but it's mild." Doyoung said while his filled hands went under the patient's gown caressing the solution-infused cotton onto his ass to which the younger hissed. Jaehyun didn't hiss because of irritation, the touch felt refreshing and alleviating the pain but because he was too embarrassed of this another intimate moment he has to share with this man. "I'm a bad boy." He said nonchalantly.

 

"Why is that?" Doyoung asked while rubbing soothing circles on Jaehyun’s bleeding rim, eyes everywhere but his patient, yet hands working perfectly as if this area was his. Jaehyun wanted to scoff, him blatantly asking that question was incriminating him. He wanted to blurt out something sassy for the first time but a low moan escaped from his mouth when Doyoung exerted a slight pressure on his rim and thrust his dick up in the air.

 

"See. I'm a horn bag. My body is too slutty." Jaehyun shied away but he still confessed the fact.

 

"Do you like other people touching you?" Doyoung questioned.

Jaehyun nodded. "I guess I like warm hugs." “Just like Olaf?” Doyoung still had the guts to joke around.

"Sometimes even the greatest people does something bad in a while, but nonetheless, their still good. You're a good boy." The doctor assured.

Doyoung didn't prod anymore in that topic. Instead, he just continued treating the abrasion and do it in absolute silence. "The bleeding is not acute. You should at least try to prepare yourself before you know." Doyoung trailed off finishing with a vague clause expecting the younger knowing that he's talking 'the talk' but the genuine 'I-don't-know-whachar-talkin-bout' face on Jaehyun riled him up.

 

"Are you a virgin? For real?" He asked because educating somebody about sex makes Doyoung feel like corrupting some innocent child. He can't possibly be a…virgin. Thirty minutes ago, Jaehyun gave the best blow job of his life. He was a fucking deep-throating champion with a porn star aura to match. He's in the age of experimenting but Jaehyun nodding again gives him the horror. Not to be conceited, but Doyoung takes pride in his size and to be Jaehyun's first cock is certainly a pain in the ass, literally.

"Is being a virgin a sin?" Jaehyun asked seeing the scandalized look on the doctor worried him.

"N-no. Not really." Doyoung croaked out, mind hazy with the acquired information. From his vision, Jaehyun turned to a priceless caviar in a silver plate, a forbidden caviar in a silver plate but he’ll go against anything to win a taste. He's in a dangerous position so he needs to get out quickly but Jaehyun still had that problem down there, a very hard problem that requires a delicate attention.

"Hyung…I wanted to come. Please help me." Jaehyun rubbed his erection on the doctor's thigh justifying his begging.

"You can just do it yoursel-" Doyoung was cut off when Jaehyun started crying like a spoiled brat, saying how he's really a bad seed and he was never a good boy, that the doctor was a liar when he complemented him for being nice.

Doyoung tried to calm him down, pinning both Jaehyun's arms that flails randomly to punch around above his head, but he was too late to realize that he fell in a pit he set himself.

From this distance, Jaehyun looked absolutely fuckable - his dark orbs that glazed sheeted with tears, his red lips wet and open letting out protest, Doyoung himself overpowering him with just a grip. "Now you're just being a nuisance." Doyoung still had the decency not to do Jaehyun on the spot.

"But I just want you! Am I not good enough? Good boys were supposed to get rewarded" Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Doyoung's waist enticing him.

"It's b-bad. Do you want to be a bad boy?" Doyoung can only master a lame comeback because his iron clad resolve corrodes rapidly.

"Can't I have you and still be a good boy? Believe me this will be good." Jaehyun boldly rubbed his crotch on Doyoung's stomach asking for too much. Since Jaehyun liked to act like a baby, Doyoung tried spanking him hard in his hind leg but it was an awful move. The boy moaned like he was being screwed. "That's right Santa. You have to punish Jaehyun. Jaehyun is such a bad boy."

With all self-respect thrown out of the window, Doyoung kissed Jaehyun's sinful mouth while his hands fumble on the boy's gown. With one swift trick, Jaehyun was complete naked and unsure. The man knew the other was shy behind those confident eyes so he downed and dosed him with another appreciative kiss on the temples.

But of course, Jaehyun still had that naughty bedimpled smirk so Doyoung had to wiped it off with a harsh slap to which the younger moaned open-mouthed and reached the doctor's red clad body for purchase. Doyoung seize the opportunity to thrust his tongue directly on Jaehyun's mouth, left hands mangled around his tiny waist, relishing the feeling in his hold. His grip on the younger turns more bruising as the spar with their tongues, both fierce to take each other's taste.

Between the wet mouth-to-mouth, Doyoung unthinkingly lands another spank, this time, on Jaehyun's plump ass. He did let his right hand swing with force a little too hard to be considered a turn on so he was alerted when tiny Jaehyun underneath him squirmed and shaken. Doyoung immediately separated himself to check up on what extent was the damage caused by his untamed dominance only to find strings of white painted his Santa outfit.

"I came." Jaehyun quivered, the wave of orgasm still overrun his system.

Hair sticking out on all directions, lips redder than natural, porcelain body laid open and cock juiced out, Doyoung found Jaehyun to be a beautiful masterpiece. But he isn't finished yet. "I came without your permission. You should punish me more." Jaehyun suggested, even in his spent state, he had to be this seductive.

 

Jaehyun is about to sit up, ready to tangle himself back but Doyoung had better plans. He traps Jaehyun's wrist, being careful not to exert pressure on the needle embedded hand, over his head and press Jaehyun till he's completely laying down, wrapping the busted stethoscope, and attached them to the foot railings, giving him the same medicine. "Punishments were not to meant to be enjoyed, Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung commanded.

 

Jaehyun, caged and pliant, he felt panic because he lost a great deal of control and Doyoung went animalistic with what is Jaehyun's internal dilemma. Jaehyun was truly a trickster but he enjoyed this Jaehyun's side, helpless beyond comprehensible.

 

All that he could do was whimper as Doyoung work his body roughly, teeth sunken down his body and blotch of hickeys allover his chest. Jaehyun tried to scream the pleasure out but Doyoung palmed his jaw, eyes threatening him. "Don't dare make a sound." The man said because his mouth was not available to swallow down the boys screams since he's exploring his lower half with it. "And don't even dare come without my word." Doyoung spank him hard on his left leg and Jaehyun bit his lip, squalling his own affirmative mewl.

 

Doyoung let his hands roam Jaehyun's inner thighs, soft and sleek from the boy's previous undoing. He gripped them hard and spread his legs apart to get a VIP view on Jaehyun's cute shaft bobbing with excitement. He kissed his tummy first, sending butterfly touches then continued southward, deliberately evading his balls and cock but just on the edge, teasing the hell out of the other.

 

Jaehyun knew he would be pressing buttons if he asked so he let his body do the talking. While he sniffled and teary-eyed, he raised his legs in the air presenting his rosy buds to Doyoung who seemed please of the silent begging. "So you want my dick in your tight hole?" Doyoung boasted, lashing out on his left ass cheek, squeezing it until nail imprints appear now matching red patch lingering his pale skin from earlier spankings. His back arches from pain and pleasure but Jaehyun had to keep quite so he bit his lips until it bled red. Jaehyun looks pale from his frustrated mewls taking a toll on him, bearing such pleasure he can't contain in his small body. That needed to yelled yet he wasn't allowed to.

 

Seeing the boy hurting himself tugged a few strings on Doyoung's heart so he let Jaehyun's hand do away from the confines then hug his body and let the boy cry on his shoulders. Doyoung was melting from the stifled cries, "I'm sorry, Appa." 'Appa?' Jaehyun had that lookof honest regret, much like a child. That soften's his heart more but his dick was harder than ever. "Appa is sorry, too." Doyoung's hands rubbed soothing circles on Jaehyun's back, holding on to every self-control he had left not too violate they boy, rather comforting him. "If you want something, you should earnestly ask for it, baby, not force your way."

 

Silence was everywhere but their hearts that beats like drums.

 

After a few more sniffs, Jaehyun breaks away from the embrace, wipe off his tears and said, "Appa, baby want you to fill him." Jaehyun kissed him, lightly for the first time. That lip lock wasn't rushed, no teeth grazing, nor tongue, nor bruising force to shut up the other, not even a trace of impatience, just a chaste kiss.

 

"Are you sure about this baby?" Doyoung asked lovingly, stroking Jaehyun's cheeks. Jaehyun took Doyoung's hand to his, lacing his little fingers between the spaces, foreheads lapping together, looked seriously on the man's eyes and kiss him again as if answering with a yes or hell fucking yeah. The spark from the kiss started an ember, hands roaming each other. Doyoung noticed how unfair he was since Jaehyun was already naked and he’s completely in suited in red so he started to undo his buttons. Without breaking the kiss, Jaehyun swat Doyoung's hand, wordlessly letting the other know he wants to undress him all by himself. Doyoung complied, his hands bracing Jaehyun's busy body. Red pants and sleeves, black socks and underwear were thrown in random direction. "The pointy hat stays." Jaehyun said breathlessly pulling out from the kiss just to say that then went back in.

 

Doyoung didn't ask why. He couldn't care less. He pounced on Jaehyun, making the younger's back collide with the messed up sheets. Upon sharing another meaningful eye contact, Doyoung connected their mouths again. His elbows propped on either side of the teen, an arm supporting his hovering position while the other lingers on Jaehyun's ass, kneading the flesh every now and then.

His wandering hand shoots up to the Jaehyun's face, grazing his sides, nipple all the way until it stopped on the cheeks. He pulled away again to catch air and his eyes ghosted on the beautiful creature below. Doyoung brought his face on Jaehyun's right, nesting to rest and let hot breaths ghost around the ear. Jaehyun's hands that had been previously on the back of his lover’s head, pulling him by the hat which to his surprise had not yet fallen off, rested on Doyoung's back, running it across and tracing the broadness, imprinting it in the skin of his palm.

Doyoung began nipping on Jaehyun's lobes, bits of teeth to intensify the pleasure, then, with a low voice, he instructed, "Suck" as he brings three of his fingers in front of Jaehyun. The teen complies, taking all in one go. Doyoung's focus was diverted from Jaehyun's sensitive ears to his tight mouth lewdly sucking, remembering how good he takes things with it. 

He's mouth got too jealous of his own fingers so Doyoung took it away, replacing it with his tongue. He kissed him with a lot more fervor and the only thing Jaehyun's body could do was to cling on Doyoung's heat, lithe legs circling around the elder's waist.

His salivated fingers then draw near Jaehyun's virgin hole, prodding dangerously near but still not digging in. His head goes to the chest, halting on Jaehyun right nub. Doyoung pushed his forefinger in him as he licks his right nipple swirling around at the same time. At first, he wasn't sure if the moan from Jaehyun was a hiss of discomfort but his slim arms sent the message. Doyoung felt Jaehyun's arms wrap around his head, like saying he should  have to put his mouth at work and so he does. He now took Jaehyun full as his finger went in and out.

Upon deciding to give another digit on Jaehyun, Doyoung's mouth left the right and worship the other while right hand resting from the teen's pelvis rose up and filled up the attention taken away from the right nipples. Two fingers were working wonders inside the boy, gliding in and out, then scissors him open, that got Jaehyun’s thighs to clump and toes to curl. Doyoung navigated his prostate, fingers coiling up, hitting him in his sweet spot mercilessly, scissoring him again until it was a routine of pleasure.

The teen entered into an explosion of otherworldly sensations when the doctor amped up the pleasure applied in each of Jaehyun's nipples, right hand pinching the nub and twisting it lightly and left nipple abused with harsh sucking complemented with minimal teeth grazing. He just feels so needy and thirsty and hot and breathless.

Doyoung tries to topple the pain when he introduces the last finger in with immense pleasure all over.

 

Jaehyun grits his teeth, legs untangling from the doctor, clearly uncomfortable being that full. His walls were too aggressive pushing out Doyoung's fingers, contracting angrily upon entering him with three. Jaehyun sensed that his lover would pull out, out of fear of being too abusive so he gathers the last of his will to voice out something coherent, "Appa. I can do this. I want Appa in me so bad."

 

Doyoung knew that Jaehyun was trying his best coping and so he did. He knew that the younger knew he wasn't deliberately hurting him so throughout the rest of the preparation, Doyoung kissed Jaehyun, on his forehead, at the edge of his beautiful eyes warding off the threatening tears, on the peak of his perfectly carved nose, through his beautiful cheeks until he arrives at the corner of his cherry lips then claiming them fully.

 

Jaehyun seems to adapt well. The pain was still there but barely as he let himself be comfortable with Doyoung's shower of tenderness. Now he can ignore it and supplicate the man with tenderness of his own, bringing his hands down to take Doyoung's neglected member, loving the throbbing while he's pumping it long and hard.

 

The metal frame of the bed clunked when weights shifted as they detach from each other, waiting for their breaths and beats to even out. Doyoung looked at red dusting the apple of Jaehyun's cheeks, pressing the pad of his thumbs. "Ready?" Jaehyun hummed positively.

He was surprised when Doyoung flipped him like he weighs nothing, face greeting the pillow, and backside served for the man. He felt a forceful grasp on his waist, trying to lift his ass up in the air. Thinking doggy is Doyoung’s style, he tried to get up and be on fours but Doyoung pushed him back and his ass almost perpendicular to his body, already seeking satisfaction. In that position, he can’t help but feel used but in an awesome way.

Heat crawls up to him when Doyoung mounted over him but he still need relief so he spread his legs wide to invite him.

Placing the head at his heated entrance, Doyoung run his lips over Jaehyun’s shoulder blades one last time before going in from behind. The man’s cock is halfway in and he already feel like exploding. He braced himself for more, clutching the ends of the pillow and letting his knuckles go white.

Doyoung thrusted further, burying himself in Jaehyun.

The teen couldn’t help how cruel Doyoung is. He is everywhere, above him, around him and now making his way in him. But he loved it all. “Hnnng. Baby, you’re so fucking tight.”

Doyoung wasn’t even sure if he’s mad or grateful because the younger’s body was suffocating his cock that all he does was to tattoo a bite on his flawless shoulder.

Blushing or not, Jaehyun can’t just get a hold on his own body when Doyoung stretched him like that. He expected Doyoung handle him gently, like he would shower him kisses for the next minute when he’s balls deep, then shallow thrusts, then shallow fucking comes first before going all the way but his whole body was shocked when Doyoung pulls back and slams back in. The first thrust hurts like a bitch but the second one drives him insane when Doyoung hit the spot with precision. “Like that, baby!” Doyoung spanked him at his side, still drilling him ruthlessly.

 

Doyoung’s treatment got more raw as he pounds on him, suddenly making the steel-reinforced bedding frail and clinks loudly together with their sweaty bodies slapping. He was being rocked to the point where his body always misplaces in every giving. His own cock and nipples stimulated from being rubbed on the rough beddings that he’s about to come hands free. “Ap-pa, AHH” He called for attention but was cut off with a powerful thrust. “I’m coming.” He still finished saying but the less part was airy as he tries to silence himself.

 

“Already?” Doyoung’s hands went on the boy’s stomach. His muscles where so tense, skin heated and body ripen to climax but Doyoung wanted him to last longer so grabbed Jaehyun’s cock, fingers trapping the base of his member like a makeshift cock ring to prevent him from coming. “Not so fast baby.” He thrusted in and out of his heat but Jaehyun’s body seems to be really that desperate for release as a shallow entry got him thrashing uncontrollably.

 

He was flipped until he’s face to face with Doyoung, all while feeling a big cock twisting in him as he turned him around. Doyoung sat up, naked butt on the bed but feet in touch with the cold tiled floor, still refusing to be disconnected, and place knee-melted Jaehyun on his lap. “Now if you want to come. Then do the work, baby.” Doyoung thinks putting Jaehyun on top, giving him more burden, would make the boy last longer. He wanted Jaehyun’s first time to be memorable not a five-minute quickie.

Jaehyun steadied himself, catching his breath and lift his body up then dip down. He was slow but it just perfect. “Appa is so big.” He hums. Being on top, he fully appreciates how fucking lucky he is for being dicked down like that. Several test thrusts and Jaehyun pick up his pace, getting on a certain rhythm until he masters riding the doctor. Fully seated down and filled to the brim, Jaehyun rolled his hips in circling motion and it got Doyoung groaning. Being constricted by the heat in different direction just blow his mind. Now, Jaehyun rides him like a real cowboy – sometimes teasing him with shallow thrust then fuck himself in speed then whips circles in a fluid motion, a pattern too impertinent to be noticed because he’s too itch to come inside the boy.

 

He had been so patient but Doyoung already had enough of Jaehyun’s teasing. While Jaehyun was up readying himself to thrust back down, Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun by the ass, strong arms wrapped around the boy, stood up and started fucking him in the air.

Jaehyun is in bliss. He felt weightless being carried in the air. He was reduced to a moaning machine since his cock is sandwiched between his stomach and Doyoung’s chest, rubbing in every heavenly thrust Doyoung made. “Appa, I can’t hold it back anymore” Jaehyun pleaded breathlessly.

“Then come for me.” Few more thrust and Jaehyun came into completion, spluttering white on his stomach and allover Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung kept fucking him through his orgasm but he can also feel his limit approaching so he warns Jaehyun, “Baby, Appa’s coming.” It was an indirect question whether or not he can come in him. “Then Appa should give baby his milk.”

Doyoung’s cock reached its peak when the boys walls squeezed him deliciously. He thrust a few more, riding on his orgasm and dumps every drop of him in Jaehyun to which the younger willingly accepts.

Doyoung pulls out, carried the teen like his bride.

 

The teen blushed furiously with that small gesture. It’s sweet but to him it was fiery. He can’t believe he just satisfied a strong man who still had the energy not to just toss him out of exhaustion but the cum oozing out of him suggest it was real. Just the thought of how fit the doctor is turns him on, he swears his third coming would be just around the corner.

They were both laid in bed, not facing each other. Each of them recollecting their own minds after being blown.

There were no mistletoes but Jaehyun wanted to have an excuse to kiss Doyoung again.

 

Doyoung thinks this is awkward.

 

Jaehyun thinks he needs more.

 

“God you’re still horny.” Doyoung honestly wanted to talk to relieve the thick tense atmosphere but Jaehyun rubbing his genitals again his just disturbing.

“I can’t help it, Doc Kim. I feel sick without your stick.” Jaehyun tried to seduce him but Doyoung was laughing out, again. “Fix yourself, you sexy talker.” Doyoung got up, cleaning himself from cum with some tissue, and the horny baby, too, who still at it with his rhymey pick-up lines.

It’s not because having his way with Jaehyun was not his cup of tea. ‘In fact, it was my best fuck. Fucked it rhyme, too.’ He chuckled to himself, upon realizing he must have been infected with whatever Jaehyun carries. He just freaking busy and he’s running late of schedule so with a heavy heart (and half-hard dick), he suits up Santa-style and walked away.

Jaehyun whined so he just sleeps,

after masturbating with the thought of Doyoung of course.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go?  
> Sequel for New Year?  
> Comment your thoughts below XD


End file.
